A Second Chance
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Not everyone gets a second chance. Not the guy whose heart has been broken. Not the girl who broke his heart. And especially not the girl who stood in the sidelines for all these years and watched them fall in love. TYLTsunaxOC Broken-upTsunaxKyoko
1. Mend A Broken Heart

"_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived."_

_Margaret Mitchell_

* * *

><p>It was weird, she had mused sadly, to come back from a place she had once slept in, once stayed in, and once made a life in. The beautiful and ancient structure of the large mansion still took her breath away and even more so when she has been away for so many years now. She stood in front of the large wooden door, her flats scuffing against the gravel of the pavement. She shifts her weight from left to right and tightens her hold on the strap of her backpack. It has been…five years. Yes, five years of being away from the <em>all <em>of this. The crazy antics of her beloved friends, the warm cooked meals from Haru, and the times when she used to cuddle up with I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta as she read to them her favorite story from when she was still a little girl.

She takes in a sharp intake of breath, the cold air prickling her skin and hugs herself to keep the cold air away. And as she took the first step, her eyes widen considerably as the double wooden doors slammed open, creaking under the sudden action. She saw different people she loved just shoving themselves to the door to get to her. Her smile widens as she shakes her head at their antics. She opens up her arms and two bodies slam into her, sending all three of them to the ground.

"_Welcome home, Nee-chan~"_

* * *

><p>"Honestly, you guys." She rubs her arms up and down to ward off the cold as a pout takes hold of her lips. "Tackling me to the ground like that really makes a girl feel special." She finishes, her smile growing.<p>

"Sorry nee-chan," Fuuta smiles as he places a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "But when we all heard that you were coming back, well, a lot of people were expecting you."

"_Expecting _would be an understatement. And I'm just _visiting _Fuuta. I still have another year at Oxford." She smiles as she brings the cup to her lips and tips it upwards, testing the temperature on her lips.

"Y-Yeah," Fuuta laughs as he scratches the back of his head, his features could make any girl swoon. "So how is it at Oxford?"

"Yeah, nee-chan," Lambo cuts in, a cup of hot chocolate in his right hand. "How's college life for you?"

"Oh you know," She takes a tentative sip and cringes momentarily when the heat of the hot chocolate overwhelms the coldness on her body. "Making out with random guys, getting drunk, going to parties, and having regretful hangover's the next morning."

"Yeah," Lambo sighs as he shakes his head. "You still need to improve on your jokes."

She laughs. "Okay, okay," And takes another sip. "It's studying, watching How I Met Your Mother on TV, trying to at _least _eat once a day, and trying to resolve the massive headache the next day. There. The truth. Happy?" She says teasingly, smiling once again when Fuuta smiles and Lambo chuckles.

"So, any reason for the visit? Not that we don't mind." Fuuta asks, taking a seat next to her. She looks down at her cup, her reflection staring back at her.

"Well, I really don't know. I've wanted to come visit but it was the problem of not entirely having the money to come and visit. But Reborn just called me out of the blue and told me to visit—all plane expenses paid. First class. It timed perfectly with my break too—I would say that it was weird for Reborn to know that but then again…it's not." She smiles to herself happily but when she saw the identical frowns on Lambo and Fuuta's face, she panics. She grips her cup tightly, fearfully, as worry flashes in her eyes. "Please, please, _please _don't tell me I'm here because of a funeral."

"Oh, it's not that nee-chan," Fuuta says, his voice solemn.

She releases the breath that she was holding, loosens her grip on the cup, and closes her eyes—thankful.

"It's just that," Fuuta chuckles but it was something that never reached his eyes. "Kyoko-nee was given a great opportunity to be one of the dancers in a famous show…"

"W-Well," She stammers out, shifting on her sit uncomfortably. "That's great! Good for her!" She forces her voice out and Fuuta looks at her apologetically. He knew. Almost everyone knew. But she just shakes her head, dismissing it immediately.

"The show mainly focuses in America…she didn't want to…" Fuuta shakes his head, starting over. "Tsuna-nii and Kyoko-nee decided to take a permanent break."

"Oh," She says, not really registering the words. "_Oh!_" And then the words starting to sink in. "Oh…"

Fuuta could only smile as a light flush of pink takes hold of her cheeks. She clears her throat and raises the cup to her lips. "S-so how is Tsuna holding up?"

"He has some good days," Lambo pipes up, finally decided to join the conservation. "Some bad."

"And today?" She asks, taking a big gulp.

"Bad day," Lambo says.

She nods and continues to take big gulps of chocolates. And though the warmth of the hot chocolate made her a little comfortable, it didn't take away the small pang of pain in her heart. Ever since she was still in the middle school, she had loved Tsuna and always stayed by his side. She wanted to be with him but when Tsuna had told her—_her_ of all people—how he truly felt about Kyoko. And when she saw the determination in his eyes, she backed off and took a long and final bow. She helped set them both up and by the first year of high school, they had started dating. It hurt. But she kept on with the day as she normally does. But when they were at their last senior year. With their lives finally separating, she knew that she could either go with them, stomach the pain so that she can live a life with her friends…or take the scholar opportunity in England and—hopefully—forget about the pain. She decided to be a coward and took the latter. It was a pretty big farewell party.

"Just listen baseball freak," Her eyes widen a bit as she turns her head towards the door. The voice sounded familiar and it made her smile a bit. The door to the kitchen opens up and the familiar silver head of a certain bomber peaks out. But with Gokudera facing Yamamoto and Yamamoto himself closing his eyes and laughing, none of the two noticed the new visitor.

"Still insulting Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun? I honestly thought you'd grow out of that."

The two men turn their heads. Yamamoto flashes a big grin as Gokudera stood near the door with just the tiniest bit of a smile. Yamamoto walks towards her and opens up his arms. She stands up and gladly accepts the hug. Yamamoto pulls away and ruffles up her hair playfully. Gokudera walks forward and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. She looks up and pouts.

"Damn you're still taller. And here I thought that I've outgrown you."

He chuckles as he takes a step forward and ruffles up her hair as well. "Good to see your annoying face too." He says but she could only laugh happily. Despite the insult she could hear the teasing lit in his voice. And before she had left for England, her relationship with Gokudera was the same as always.

"So, the plane landed okay?" Gokudera asks. She tilts her head to the side and smirks.

"I'm here aren't I? Or maybe I'm a ghost," She pokes herself on the hand. "Nope, still alive."

Gokudera sighs and shakes his head, already annoyed but still keeping his calm. Yamamoto steps in between and laughs heartedly. He slings one arm around her neck and as well as Gokudera, forcing Gokudera to duck down due to height differences.

"Ha, ha! I miss this you guys!" Yamamoto laughs and she couldn't help but nod her head in agreement.

"Let go you stupid baseball freak," Gokudera spouts as he removes Yamamoto's hands off of his shoulder. Threatening him with—yep, still the same—bomb.

"Ah, Bromance," She muses to herself silently. "How I missed the twisted mafia version of it."

"So, why are you here, anyway?" Gokudera asks, turning to her. Her shoulders lift then drops.

"Ask the all knowing-manipulating-evil-yet oddly helpful Reborn."

"Ciassou."

"Ah," She shakes her head, secretly smiling to herself. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Now that's not nice, Shizuko." Reborn walks towards her, his black suit unwrinkled, and his fedora hat just shadowing his eyes. "To think that I got you all the way here."

"Sorry, Reborn." She corrects herself and looks up, a smile still on her lips. "Speak of a _god _and he shall appear. Better?"

He smirks and touches the rim of the fedora. "Much better."

Yamamoto laughs. Gokudera shakes his head and sighs. And Shizuko could only chuckle happily.

She looks up at Reborn and tilts her head to the side. Her question already apparent in her eyes.

"So, why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Reborn smirks, still touching the rim of his fedora. "You're here to mend a broken heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So yep, this is about Tsuna...again. Sorry but I can't get enough of him~ But then again I am currently having the Irie fever. His voice makes me swoon~~ Hahah XD


	2. Send Me A Sign

"_All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle…is another riddle."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Shizuko stared at Reborn for what felt like a whole hour. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape as Reborn kept his cool, just staring back at her.<p>

"No," She breathes out, whispering so that no one will hear her. She shakes her head and looks at Reborn defiantly. "No." She answers more clearly. "No, Reborn. I'm thankful that you paid for my plane expenses and got me here. But no, Reborn. You might be able to control everything but you cannot play with someone's heart. _I _won't play with someone's heart. Especially not Tsuna's." She finishes as she looks at the famous hitman in front of her. Shizuko knew that she should have been fearful right now—defying a skillful hitman like Reborn is suicide but she stuck with her morals. Even if it meant an early death.

"Alright," Reborn nods, a small frown on his face. "But you _do_ understand that you can't stay here, right?"

"Reborn-san!" Fuuta shouts in protests.

"It's alright," Shizuko turns to Fuuta and smiles. Fuuta sighs and backs away as Shizuko turns back to Reborn. "I understand. Well, I'll go now," She reaches towards her backpack and slings it onto her right shoulder. She grips the strap and turns to Fuuta and Lambo. "Thank you for the hot chocolate but I should leave, I still need to go and visit my parents." She turns to Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn and smiles. "See ya!"

And with that walks towards the door, walks out, and closes the door. The resounding lock of the door filling the air as silence took over the kitchen.

Reborn sighs. Lambo and Fuuta frowns. Gokudera clicks his tongue. And Yamamoto remained quiet as all five stare at the double wooden doors.

* * *

><p>"Were you expecting for Shizuko to agree, Reborn?" Gokudera asks, breaking the silence.<p>

"Not really," Reborn says nonchalantly as he starts to make his way towards the double wooden doors. "How can that girl fix that idiots heart when she herself hasn't fixed her own?"

Everyone stays quiet as the door closes for the second time.

* * *

><p>The outside was much colder than expected, Shizuko had mused as she walks on the pavement of the road. Her hands becoming so numb that she had to bury her hands into her pockets else they completely lose feeling. She keeps quiet as the only sound that was made was the swishing of the leaves in the air. The smile she had been wearing before she left the Vongola mansion disappears as a frown takes its place.<p>

She stops for a moment and looks to the side and sees the beautiful landscape of Namimori. It made her heart swell for a bit when she thought of leaving the place just after she had arrived. She shakes her head and continues her trek. She had already decided that she did not belong in Namimori, no, she belonged in England, a normal life. A normal—_boring_—life.

"Ah, Shizuko-chan, how long has it been?" She turns her head to the left and small smile graces her lips. An old man—an old man she knew—stood just meters away from her, holding a long handled broom in one hand and a damn towel on the other.

"Grandpa," She acknowledges as she walks towards him and bows formally. "Too long for my taste."

He laughs happily as he too bows formally. He starts to walk forward as she follows him, keeping up with his pace. "This place hasn't changed one bit," She says in wonder. The old man laughs and nods.

"That's due to budget cuts, mind you." She laughs along with him as they both continue their trek in silence. Shizuko admiring the scenery as the old man just kept on walking beside her, quiet as a mouse. When they both reach an intersection, Shizuko turns to the old man and smiles. "This is my stop, I'll see you in a bit Grandpa." The old man smiles and nods as he continues his trek without saying another word. Shizuko smiles a bit and walks on the path of the intersection. As the dirt crunches beneath her sneak clad feet, a forlorn feeling takes hold of her as two gravestone become more and more apparent. Her stomach churns for a bit as she forces herself to keep on walking.

But as she stood in front of the gravestone of her mother and father, she drops to her knees and hangs her head low—so exhausted that she can't even cry.

"Hey," She says in a low voice. "Sorry it's been a while since I've visited. I was busy with…" She closes her eyes and sighs. "Hey, mom? Dad? What do you think I should do? Tsuna is my friend—my _best_ friend—but it feels like high school all over again, where I'm the lowly bridge to their perfect love story. Should I help him out? I mean I do—I honest to God want to—but…but…" She takes her hands out of her pockets, opens her eyes, and stares at her hands. "Is it worth going through that again?" She shakes her head and chuckles sadly. "Maybe you could give me sign, should I leave for England or help out?"

And at that moment, a strong gust of wing from the east suddenly rips out, almost sending Shizuko to the ground. She shakes her head and looks up confusingly.

Her eyes widen.

Her breath stops.

Her heart pounds.

As she saw hundred of Sakura Blossoms floating in the sky. She holds up her hands as some of the petals strayed and landed where she was sitting. A lone petal lands on her hand, she brings it close to her and stares at it as million of petals still fall around her.

She stares.

Then she smiles.

And laughs.

She stands up and twirls around as the petals seem to never end. She reaches up then finally falls on her back, looking up at the sky full of Sakura Blossoms.

"Wow, you guys!" She shouts. "That's some kind of sign you sent!"

She closes her eyes and relishes in the feel of the petals gently touching her skin.

"Okay," She opens her eyes once again, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "I'll help out."

* * *

><p>"<em>It's unbelievable Matsudo! Millions of Cherry Blossoms were floating in the sky at one o'clock today. I wonder what kind of phenomenon could explain—"<em>

Tsuna turns off of the TV and throws the remote to the side. His black tux hanging—unkempt—on the couch. His brown unruly hair falls in front of his face as a glass of gin sits idly to the side—half empty, the ice already melting.

His eyes were dark and a frown was etched on his face. It had been this day—he had remembered—was the day that Kyoko had told him about the great opportunity in America and tomorrow would be the day Kyoko had dumped him a year ago.

He chuckles darkly as he messes up his brown hair, he knew that he shouldn't be acting this way but the former school idol had been his first love—and it when she left, it hurt.

A knock brings him out of his senses as he turns his eyes to the double wooden doors of his office. He tells the person to go away but instead of the person respecting his wishes, he was greeted with more knocking. Tsuna sighs and rubs his forehead to keep the migraine at bay. If his hyper intuition was correct—the person on the other side of the door would be Reborn. He walks towards the door sluggishly and yanks it open—harshly than he had intended to.

"Look Reborn, I know you want me to get back to work already but—" Anything else he had to say died on his lips as he properly looked at the person in front of him. He opens and closes his mouth and tries to formulate something—anything—to say.

"Hey," Shizuko says as she raises her hand and waves. "You look like crap, Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widen as he snaps out of the former shock. "Shizuko…" He breaths out.

She chuckles lightly and smacks his shoulder lightly. "Is that all you've got to say? Honestly, after not seeing each other so long. Come here you idiot and give me a hug." She opens up her arms and Tsuna starts to walk forward but Shizuko drops her arms and wrinkles up her nose. "On second thought, go away. You smell like alcohol."

Tsuna shakes his head and laughs. "Yeah, you always hated alcohol."

"Indeed I do." She says, smiling.

"So, any reason for the visit?" He smirks and leans against the doorframe. "Or better yet why nobody told me of your visit?"

"Oh, well, you know," She shrugs. "Reborn."

Tsuna chuckles and nods, already understanding. "Yeah, Reborn."

"Anyway, let's go." Shizuko reaches forwards and grabs his wrist. Tsuna's eyes widen as Shizuko starts to pull him away from the office.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asks confusingly.

"To Kokuyo Land." She responds, still dragging Tsuna.

"W-Why are we going there?"

"I'm on a mission," She says as she reaches the front door of the mansion and slams it open.

"A m-mission?" Tsuna repeats in a panicky voice.

"Yep," She grins widely as she lets go of Tsuna's wrist and places her hands on her hips, her back still facing Tsuna. "To fix your broken heart…_again_."

Tsuna sputters, mouth slack, eyes wide, and confusion just evident on his face.

"E-Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yay! Finally got the second chapter out~! Summer is finally approaching (For our country, anyway) and I have resolved to finish all of my unfinished stories~ Wish me luck you guys~


	3. Remember The Days

**PS if you're wondering about the song. it's "Sea" by Yui. The lyrics below is in English but I assure you the song is indeed Japanese! I suggest you listen to it while reading this :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?"<em>

_Rose Kennedy_

* * *

><p>"Do you remember?"<p>

"Hmm…?"

Tsuna looks around at the old abandoned Kokuyo Land. The rides already plastered to the ground as the weeds and vines pull kept it in place. The building was already run down but still, the structure held up. Shizuko scans the place and touches the broken down game machines, it seems that the wall between the arcade room and the cafeteria room had already crumbled away too.

"Do you remember," Shizuko repeats as she lifts up her hand and points to the lone table near the corner of the room, the chairs already broken and useless. "When we were still in elementary, we used to eat at that spot." She chuckles lightly. "I'm surprised it hasn't crumbled away like the rest of the place."

"Yeah," Tsuna whispers as he remembers the memory. "You used to always eat cake."

"Remember why we were in here rather than outside?"

He chuckles lightly as he runs his fingers through his slightly spiky brown hair. "Because the rides made me queasy."

She chuckles as she moves forward and touches the table lightly. "Hey! Tsuna come over here!" Tsuna obeys as his expensive Italian black shoes move nimbly to avoid the rubble on the chipped tiled floor. He stands in front the table, hovering over Shizuko, and peers at it slowly; a smile grows on his lips as he saw what was carved on the table. The words were barely readable but with no mistake, it read:

_Tsuna was sick so we decided to eat cake!_

_-Shizuko_

_Only Shizuko was eating cake…she doesn't like to share._

_-Tsuna_

Both of them laugh simultaneously. Tsuna holds his stomach and doubles over and Shizuko wipes the tear forming in her eyes.

"It's true," Tsuna comments, already calming down from his laughing fit. "You never liked sharing."

"Hey!" Shizuko slightly punches his arm and smiles. "It was chocolate frosted cake. Sue me."

"I might have to," Tsuna extends his arms and lightly ruffles up her hair. Shizuko looks up, desperately trying to hold down the blush forming on her cheeks. "But maybe not."

She snaps out of her trance and quickly turns away, she rubs her eyes profusely so as to distract herself from Tsuna. From his smile. From his kind gestures. From everything that could cause her to fall back into the same trap years before. She looks at the window and watches the birds fly in the blue sky bringing back a song she could barely recall until now. She closes her eyes, opens her mouth and says the words,

"_There will naturally be times when we are down as long as life goes on. Crying in the weak rays of sunlight which embrace me. Smiling while standing in the wind which always shows me the way."_

"Huh?" Tsuna turns to her. She turns around and smiles at him, something in her smiled tugged the heartstrings of his heart, urging him to remember.

"I just remembered the song suddenly. It's an old song." She tilts her head and smiles. "Want me to sing it?"

Tsuna's eyes widen as he turns his head and looks at the wall that was barely there. How long has it been since he heard her sing? He used to remember when Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta were still kids. She would read them a story to urge them to fall asleep and if that didn't work, she'd sing them a song and they'd fall asleep immediately. There was also a time when she sang to Tsuna too…if he remembered correctly, it was on his fifteenth birthday. She even said that, that was the first time she ever sang in front of anyone…it was what gave her confidence to sing in a singing competition…and she won too.

"Sure," Tsuna nods. "I'd love to hear you sing."

She nods and looks down on the floor, blushing. "A-Alright but don't expect anything great or something…it's been a while since I last sang."

"I'll wait." Shizuko looks up and saw the serene smile on the mafia bosses face. The same smile that gave her the confidence and strength to do so many things. To give her the strength to _almost _confess. _Almost _but never quite there.

She sighs and closes her eyes, trying to assemble the lyrics in her head and once she had did so. She opened her mouth and let the song take over.

'_There will naturally be times when we are down as long as life goes on'  
>Crying in the weak rays of sunlight which embrace me<br>Smiling while standing in the wind which always shows me the way  
><em>

Her voice was weak at first, but gradually it got stronger. Filling the abandoned room with her beautiful voice. Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to remember from the cresses of his mind as to where he heard the song before.

_When the season of blooming sunflowers arrive  
>I'll go to meet you, I'll go to meet you<br>I am able to become gentle_

Ah, he mused silently. Now he remembered. It was an awful day for his younger self as he returned him sobbing and teary eyed. His mother urged him to tell her what was wrong but he didn't budge. Everything else about the memory faded in contrast as he only remembered one thing and one thing only.

_Can that sea still be viewed from the window?_  
><em>Everybody, everybody, are you all doing fine?<em>  
><em>I cannot always be crying<em>

Shizuko went directly towards him, sat down, opened her mouth and sang. First were weird songs that she came up on the spot and then this song came flowing from her mouth. It was light, it was beautiful. It made him stop crying and listen. It had embarrassed him that he was crying, practically weeping, in front of Shizuko. But Shizuko paid no heed to it and continued to sing—comforting him in her own little ways.

_After peaceful times challenges will arise again_  
><em>Thinking such thoughts is agonizing<em>  
><em>The memories which lay still cry<em>  
><em>I wish to leave them as they are<em>  
><em>Hearing the sound of the waves<em>

Yes, this was that made him happy that day. This song that filled his tiny little heart—seemingly fixing the broken pieces of his heart back into place.

_Running around the sandy beach barefooted_  
><em>So happy, so enjoyable<em>  
><em>Humming along a song<em>  
><em>Do you gaze at the sky of your hometown?<em>  
><em>I had forgotten, I had forgotten<em>  
><em>I cannot always be crying<em>

But now, as Tsuna listened closer. Her voice became quivery—like the meaning of the song held more importance to her heart than the last time she sang it. Tsuna opened his eyes, just a crack, and frowned. He could see her desperately trying to hold back the tears as her lip quivered. Every word seemingly harder to pronounce than the last. He closed his eyes again and continued to listen—it was not his place to ask.

_I can't move forward if I always want everything_  
><em>I know that too<em>  
><em>It's just that the future I envisioned back then had been brighter<em>

_When the season of blooming sunflowers arrive_  
><em>I'll go to meet you, I'll go to meet you<em>  
><em>I am able to become gentle<em>

_Can that sea still be viewed from the window?_  
><em>Everybody, everybody, are you all doing fine?<em>  
><em>I cannot always be crying<em>

_Thank you always_  
><em>oh my Sea<em>

She opens up her eyes, her heart feeling a little heavy but a little lighter too she quickly wipes away the small tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she looks at Tsuna and saw the blank face he was sporting, she quickly looks away.

"W-What?" Shizuko stutters out. "Did my voice croak o-or did my face do something o-odd?"

"No," Tsuna shakes his head and walks forward, looking down at her with a soft gaze. "Your voice was perfect."

_It was not his place to ask, _he reminded himself.

She sighs in relief as she looks up. Her heart beat speeds up as she noticed how close he was, how his eyes looked…_strange_.

_RIIINNGG_

Tsuna, surprised, takes a step back and fishes around for his phone in his pocket. He flips the phone open and hurriedly murmurs something before closing it back again. He looks at Shizuko and she looks back. "Sorry, but I have to go. Reborn has something for me to do. Do you need a ride or—"

"No," She shakes her head. "I think I'll stay here for awhile. Survey the place for a bit; see what memories come cropping back up again."

"Alright," He starts to walk towards the exit but stops midway and turns around, seriousness etched on his face. "Be careful."

Her eyes widen a bit but then she smiles. "Always."

And with that he stepped out of the door. She patiently waited for the sound of the car engine revving up to reach her ears before falling to her knees and gripping her hair tightly.

"AHHH! What the hell am I doing? I'm here to _fix _a heart! How did it come to that situation!" She sighs tiredly and hides her face behind her hands. "Somehow, I think I should be grateful for Reborn's timing."

She drops her hands, stands up, and dusts away the dirt on her pants and starts to walk out of the crumbled away door too. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way but at the same time, she knew she had no chance.

Can she really tell her brain what her heart has been feeling all this time?

Emotions were spilling over and she had no way to stop it.

She had to though.

She _had _to.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear God, I miss writing! I've never realized how I miss writing until I planted my butt on the chair and started, well, writing! <strong>

**Well, expect more chapters for this guys! I really miss this story~  
><strong>

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	4. Patch Things Up

"_Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>It scared Shizuko. It was scary to know that after all these years—he could still make her heart beat like crazy. It was scary knowing that deep in the corners of her walled up heart—some reminisce of her past still echoes the memories of her love. It was terrifying to feel the love that was once suppressed a long time ago was coming back tenfold. It was all terrifying yet at the same time comforting. Bittersweet people would say.<p>

Shizuko looks out of the small window of her old home. Despite being worn with age, the structure of the house still held up and since Shizuko really didn't want to spend money on a hotel, she decided to just stay in her old home. The house was cold, lonely, and eerie. But the eerie silence the house echoed was much more comforting and welcomed than the frenzied beating of her confused heart.

She wraps the thick blanket around her body as she tries to close her eyes and fall asleep, but it was no use. Nothing could hold back the flash backs of her middle school life as she closes her eyes. It was everything her heart wanted and at the same time rejected. It was just like a sick twisted movie where everything is been put on fast forward but at the same time you could still see the pictures clearly. Whether good or bad—nothing could stop the images from racing in her mind's eye.

* * *

><p><em>It was a sunny day that on Shizuko's first day at Namimori Middle School. It was quite an abrupt transfer in the middle of the school year and she was in no mood to talk to anyone. She sat at the last chair at the back, kept her head low, and avoided anyone that came a meter close to her. Simply nodding when asked or giving vague answers to their question. Eventually, they got the message and left her alone. <em>

_It's not like she didn't want to have friends. She did. But the incident last summer had made a strong impact in her life and, now, she desperately wanted to be alone._

_She closes her eyes and tries to suppress the memories of that awful night three months ago. It hadn't been a good day for Shizuko and she decided to stay out later than usual. She always went to this small abandoned building near the ocean. She would stare out of the window and—when she felt like it—decided to sing songs she knew from heart._

_It had been the third time she had missed curfew that week and when she went home that night at ten o'clock in the evening—the phone rang—and her world stopped. _

_Ever since that day, Shizuko had blamed herself for the death of her parents. If she wasn't out that night then her parents would have never went out and looked for her and they would've never killed by the drunken driver. If it wasn't for her…if only she had came home like promised…_

_A few tears escaped her eyes as she places her head on top of the table and kept the whimper and sobs to a minimal. Stupid, she had scolded herself. Do you think tears will bring them back?_

_But what she had thought to be the worst day in her whole life—having to transfer schools and house—a ray of sunshine had come to her that day. _

_In a form of a boy clad with sushi boxers and a flame shining brightly on his head._

_It was at lunch time that she met him, Shizuko decided to eat lunch under a small tree just near the gate. It had been quite sudden for her and quite a shock. She was just opening the lid of her bento when the said boy came running towards her, shouting:_

"_I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"_

_In fact, it quite scared her to see a boy running at full speed towards her way, half-naked, and not to mention the flame on his head that didn't seem to consume him in a fiery ball of hell. She quickly brings up her legs to avoid giving the boy any obstacles. It had been a success as he sped by her in a flash but not before glancing towards her direction; she just raises an eyebrow in confusion._

_Thinking nothing of it, she proceeded to break apart her chopsticks when the boy suddenly came back—running backwards too—stood in front of her, pulled her cheeks from both sides—making Shizuko's eyes widen—and shouted:_

"_SMILE WITH YOUR DYING WILL!"_

_And after that he ran back to his original route. Shizuko sat there with a blank look and cheeks red from the stretching. When the situation finally registered in her head—she let out a good hearty laugh. _

_And before she knew it, she had never had a sad day after that._

_And slowly…_

_Very slowly…_

_She didn't want to spend another day away from the boy clad with sushi boxers. _

* * *

><p>Shizuko opens her eyes as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She quickly wipes away the tears and buries herself deeper into the comforting warmth that the blanket brought. She looks out of the window and—to her surprise—the night had turned to day and the birds had already started chirping.<p>

"Ah," She sighs wistfully. "If only I fell in love with another guy…things could have been so much easier."

The sudden sound of knocking almost made her heart jump out of her chest. She slowly pulls the blanket away from her, puts on her slippers, and slowly walks towards the door. She opens up the door and stares at the person that had seemingly dropped in for an unannounced visit.

"Wow," She says in honest shock. "You were _not_ the person I was expecting in the morning Fuuta."

He chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "W-Well, who _were _you expecting, Nee-chan?"

"Hmm," She leans on the doorframe and purses her lips in thought. "The pizza guy maybe…"

Fuuta chuckles and Shizuko smiles. "So, did you want me to give the seal of approval to your girlfriend?" If Shizuko was known for one thing then that would be the fact that she doesn't beat around the bush. She gets to the point without the slightest awareness of the atmosphere hanging above her. In short, she's dense with a smart-ass mouth.

Fuuta blushes lightly and laughs nervously. "N-No…it's not that."

Shizuko's eyes widen and a small smirk makes its way to her lips. "…Your boyfriend then?"

Fuuta sighs and shakes his head in exasperation. "You always come to weird conclusions Nee-chan…"

"True," She nods and motions for Fuuta to come in. "Why don't come on in? I have tea. Or I will once I make it."

He nods and steps into the small house as Shizuko walk towards the kitchen and prepares the kettle and some tea leaves. After all the preparation has been made, she brings the tray of tea into the living room where Fuuta was staying. She pours him and herself some tea, he says a small thank you, and she sits in front of him.

"So," She starts as she brings the cup to her lips and takes a small sip. "It's early in the morning, I look like a relative of one of the trolls, and I might have some dried drool on my face. Must be _really _important for Reborn to send you this early."

Fuuta smiles and tilts his head to the side. "I…err…"

Shizuko raises and eyebrow but waits for him to continue. Fuuta looks down at his tea, avoiding her eyes. "Reborn-san wanted me to come and talk to you…about the incident."

Shizuko bites her bottom lip and grips her cup a tinge tighter. She swallows the invisible something lodged in her throat and opens her mouth to answer. "There is no need to talk about the _incident_," The incident. The whole first year of high school of Tsuna and Kyoko issue. "I am completely over it." Lie.

"Err…" Fuuta looks up from his cup and smiles nervously. "Reborn-san said that if you say that, you were lying."

Shizuko sighs. Damn Reborn.

"Okay, I might be tinge—_just a little bit, like a grain of sand really—_not over it. But I'm working on it. I'm building the towers and patching up the cracks of my heart as we speak." Shizuko offers a smile but Fuuta doesn't respond, merely frowning at her.

"Reborn-san isn't all that bad Nee-chan," Fuuta offers but Shizuko couldn't help but agree. Despite Reborn's sadistic manner, he still had _some _admiring qualities. "He even said that this could be your chance to…err…patch things up with Tsuna-nii."

Shizuko raises an eyebrow. "Patch things up…?"

"Err…yeah…you know," Fuuta blushes a little bit. "Be a couple…and stuff…"

Shizuko's eyes widen for a bit before bursting out into laughter. Fuuta's mouth hangs open as Shizuko reaches towards him and ruffles up his light brown hair.

"Dear God, Fuuta you need to spend _more _time with Shamal." Fuuta blushes harder and Shizuko smiles slightly. "But, you know…I don't deserve happiness. Even if I do _want _to "patch things up" with Tsuna-kun…This is my punishment for what happened to my parents."

Fuuta's eyes widen as he tried to contradict what she had said but Shizuko quickly stops him.

"I believe in karma Fuuta…whether it be fleeting karma or eternal karma…Maybe," She closes her eyes and smiles sadly. "It was never meant to be in the beginning."

"But…nee-chan…" Fuuta tries but knowing well enough that the argument was already over.

Shizuko smiles and tilts her head to side. "Reborn never sent you here, did he?"

Fuuta chuckles. "How did you find out?"

"Because if it was Reborn," She says with a smirk. "He'd annoy me and sent someone at dawn instead." Fuuta smiles and nods, all to agreeing. "But all joking aside. Thank you for worrying about me." She held the cup up to her lips and smiles sadly. "It's nice to know that someone still cares about me out here." She whispers softly.

"Hmm…did you say something Nee-chan?" Fuuta asks, with a curious tilt of the head.

"Oh nothing," She takes a small sip. "Just talking to myself."

* * *

><p><strong>I replaced the last chapter with a revised version because I just felt like it was, "Meh" Whether you want to read that last chapter or not is completely up to you :D<strong>


	5. The Yogurt Theory

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family."_

_Anthony Brandt_

* * *

><p>The room was quiet, Tsuna had noted observantly as his pen made small scratching noise on the papers he was signing. It had been two days since he had the surprise visit from Shizuko and even until now he couldn't get the experience out of his head. It was a long time since he had spent some time (something NOT mafia related) with a friend before, not to mention his best friend—Shizuko. Tsuna placed his pen gently on the paper and turned his attention to his right-hand man standing next to him, shifting through papers for the things that needed to be signed and the things that needed to be thrown away.<p>

Gokudera felt his bosses gaze on him and he turns to his boss with a small smile. "Did you need something Tenth?" Gokudera asks as he places the papers at the edge of the table. Tsuna returns the smile and looks at his right-hand man. Not skipping a beat as he asks bluntly, "Did you know of Shizuko's arrival?"

Gokudera was taking aback but nonetheless remained his composure. "Y-Yes Tenth. Reborn announced it when you were in your room and—" Gokudera immediately stopped his sentence not wanting to mention Tsuna's "bad days". Tsuna nodded—understanding—and quickly waves away the slight blunder, Gokudera nods, clears his throat awkwardly, and continues on. "Anyway, I think she'll only be here for two weeks, after that she'll be returning back to England."

Tsuna hums in approval to let Gokudera know that he was listening. "So, she won't be staying long…but she'll come back I think—after her year at Oxford I mean."

"Are you sure Tenth?" Gokudera asks, truly confused as Tsuna sounded so sure. "From what I heard from Reborn-san, a lot of hospitals have been requesting for her to come work for them after she graduates. Tch, it can't be helped since she is at the top of her class after all."

"She is?" Tsuna asks with eyes wide and confusion etched on his face.

"Err…yeah." Gokudera answers with an awkward smile. "She regularly sends us updates on how she's doing. Like the time when she received that academic award…and other stuff but mostly related to academics."

Tsuna's eyes widen some more when he hears of the news. "Why don't I know any of these?" He asks and Gokudera just shrugs, picks up the pile of papers, and continues flipping through them in his hands.

"Sometimes you're at work…sometimes you're just too busy. Reborn just says that you're too busy for these kinds of news anyway so I guess this is why you never are informed Tenth."

"Then please Gokudera-kun," Tsuna says making Gokudera look back at him. "If she ever does send any letters in the future, inform me about it."

Gokudera's eyes widen but he dismisses the sudden request and curtly answers with, "Yes, Tenth."

Satisfied with the answer, Tsuna nods and goes back to the paperwork in front of him. A heavy sigh escapes his lips; he never knew how detached he was to the outside world after the break up. Sure he knew he was a mess but to completely ignore everything…especially the accomplishments of his best friend—which he knew earned her some bragging rights. Tsuna's eyes widen just a bit when an idea struck him. Why didn't Shizuko ever send him letters _personally? _Sure, she sent some letters to everyone else but what about him? Wasn't he her best friend?

"Something wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asks, already detecting something amiss with Tsuna. He turns his head and smiles at Gokudera. A smile that didn't quite reach up to his eyes.

"Do you think Shizuko hates me?"

Gokudera was once taken a back but—like the honest and loyal friend and right-hand man that he was—he answers as honestly as he could without giving away too much.

"I don't think she's mad at you Tenth…more confused I think."

"Hmm…How so…?" Tsuna asks, already forgetting the paperwork in front of him.

"Ah…well," Gokudera fumbles for his words as he looks up at the ceiling, trying to find the words he needed. "She just returned and…I think she's a little bit overwhelmed by all the changes."

Tsuna raised a curious eyebrow. "Changes? In me?"

Gokudera knew he was digging himself a hole but he just couldn't stop. Yes, he did find Shizuko annoying and prideful at times but he still couldn't get that memory of that one afternoon in high school where he saw Shizuko, standing at the edge of the roof and looking out towards the sky.

"_What are you doing, baka-girl? Get down or you'll fall down and die, you idiot!"_

He remembered saying this as he stared at her back. Gokudera suddenly heard her laugh as she said the words that have haunted him all throughout high school.

"_How can I Gokudera-kun? If someone isn't going to look at this beautiful scenery, it will all be wasted."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_Who knows?" _

She turned around and smiled. A smile so painful that tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"_Maybe I'm just rambling on like a crazy person…or maybe,"_

She turns back to the sky and reaches out her hand like she was trying to get a hold of something. Gokudera briefly worried that she was going to jump but knew better. Shizuko might have been sad but she wasn't suicidal.

"_Maybe…maybe I just wanted to try living…not just merely exist."_

Gokudera could only stare as Shizuko wept and wept on that rooftop. Utterly powerless.

"…dera-kun…Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera's eyes widen as he turns around to face Tsuna. Worry etched on Tsuna's face and Gokudera mentally cursed himself for blanking out.

"Sorry, Tenth. But I think the reason that Shizuko is the way she is. Might be because she loves…"

Gokudera bit his tongue and swallowed heavily. Correcting himself, he continues,

"L-Loves, y-yo…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue but somehow, Gokudera couldn't bring himself to say the words. Besides, it was not like him to meddle in other people's affairs and especially right now—maybe he'll just stand aside and watch it all play out. But he had to finish his sentence. So he said,

"Yogurt."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Y-Yogurt?"

"That's right Tenth!" Gokudera shouts with new vigor. "They say that when people _love _yogurt. They tend to change drastically!"

"Hmm…I've never heard of yogurt changing people…but then again, who am I to judge?"

Gokudera's blood turns cold as he turns his head towards the door. Shizuko stood there with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow strapped dress with a big sunflower pattern on the edge of the dress. Tsuna waved his hand. Shizuko closes the door and she walks towards Tsuna and Gokudera,

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asks briskly.

Shizuko shrugs. "Tsuna's mom invited me to eat some cake and I thought I'd invite Tsuna along. You know, like the old times. Except…it's the other way around now." She smiles cheekily.

"Hmph," Gokudera grunts audibly. "You're probably going to eat all of it anyway."

Shizuko pouts as she places both hands on her hips. "That is a presumption so absurd that I am greatly offended that you would say that…but yeah, you're probably right." Shizuko smiles and Tsuna smiles back, knowing personally how true that statement is.

"Shizuko," Tsuna calls out as she looks at him curiously. "Do you like yogurt?"

"No way!" Shizuko says instinctively. "Yogurt is just a poor excuse of ice cream! I absolutely hate it!"

Tsuna smiles knowingly. "Yeah, I thought so." Gokudera visibly paled.

"Why are you asking me this though? I'm sure you remember the time I threw that…that…_abomination _away when it was offered to me."

"Vividly," Tsuna smiles and turns to Gokudera. "I'm sure you could excuse me for a little while, right? I'm sure Reborn wouldn't mind."

"W-What?" Shizuko exclaimed. "Reborn _would_ mind! He would freaking _kill _you!"

"D-Don't worry about it Shizuko," Gokudera suddenly spoke up as Tsuna stood up from his seat. "R-Reborn-san w-wouldn't mind."

Shizuko's eyes widen as she looks at Gokudera admiringly. "Wow, Gokudera-kun. You really _are _the right hand man of the Tenth Vongola Boss!"

"Then, should we go now Shizuko-chan?" Tsuna says as he tugs her arm. They both walk towards the door and Shizuko waves' goodbye and leaves the office.

"I…" Gokudera whispers as he takes the paper in his hands and sighs. "This is for the Tenth!"

But he knew greatly that this was just his punishment for blatantly lying to his boss.

* * *

><p>Review~ So I'll know how I did :D After forgoing writing for so long I think I've lost my touch :(<p> 


	6. Moving Away

"_What is food to one is to others bitter poison." _

_Lucretius_

* * *

><p>"Chocolate cake, strawberry cake, upside down cake, red velvet cake, cheese cake. Ah~ so many cakes yet I have so little time. If only had the stomach of a cow! Imagine the cakes I could consume in one day!"<p>

"Are you honestly going to use your one and only wish…for a stomach of a cow…?"

"Yes. Look Tsuna, if you encountered the same amount of cakes I did…you'd want the stomach of a cow too."

Tsuna shook his head tiredly as he stared at the plates stacked on one side of the table. Each plate had contained a piece of cake, which was now of course resting peacefully in Shizuko's stomach. It had amazed Tsuna how Shizuko could consume so much cake and not die from it after all these years.

"My, my. You two haven't changed one bit have you?"

Tsuna and Shizuko turn their heads as they watched Nana walk in with another platter of assorted cakes. Tsuna declines the offer of one plate but Shizuko readily accepts the plate and takes a bite. She hums in satisfaction as Nana takes a seat in front of both of them. She briefly wipes her hands on her apron and smiles. Nana was one of those people who ages beautifully. You could see the toll of time on her face but her smile still shone brightly.

"I think I've changed," Shizuko says as she takes a small sip of tea. "I mean, I used to be queasy at the sight of blood but ever since I entered the ma—" Shizuko almost chocked on the cake she was eating as she hurriedly corrects herself. Tsuna burnt his tongue from swallowing his tea too fast. "T-The ma…err…maternal ward! Yeah, lot's of blood and screaming there! Haha." Shizuko forced herself to laugh as well as Tsuna. Nana just smiles politely as Tsuna sends a warning glance at Shizuko. She in turn takes the message and quietly eats her cake.

"So, _the youngest doctor to graduate _huh? That's quite an accomplishment, Shizuko-chan!" Shizuko looks up and smiles brightly. Tsuna turns his head to Shizuko confusingly, not knowing this at all.

"Hopefully," Shizuko says with a puff of pride. "But my professors are breathing down my neck constantly. They just don't think I can be qualified." She stares at her teacup and stirs the tea solemnly. "But, I'll definitely prove them wrong!"

"…Shizuko," Tsuna whispers. She turns her head and stares at Tsuna. Tsuna in turn looks at her and she notices that a glint of pain was in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Shizuko answers. Nana seemingly noticed the tense atmosphere and leaves the room to get some more tea, even though the teapot was still clearly full.

"Why haven't you…contacted me while you were in England…?" Shizuko could clearly hear the pain in his voice. Shizuko frowned as she turned to the pastry, not as delectable as it used to be. She takes a deep breath and smiles painfully.

"I just thought that…you'd be busy," Shizuko quickly shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, that's a stupid excuse." She turns back to Tsuna and smiles sadly. "I…was just scared."

"Scared? Scared of me?" Tsuna asks, disappointment now taking over his voice. Shizuko slightly chuckles, shakes her head, and looks away.

"No. Even if you become a deranged murderer…I could never be scared of you." Tsuna smiles shyly, happy. "Because I know that Reborn would kill you in a heartbeat if that happened!" Tsuna laughed nervously because he also knew that, that was true.

"I was scared…" Shizuko continued as Tsuna looked at her carefully. "I guess I was just scared that when I called I would…" She took a deep breath before forcing out the words; she turns to Tsuna and smiles a pained smile. "I would hear you so happy…"

Tsuna's eyes widen and with those words alone, something tugged in the creases of his heart. He knew he heard those words before. A long time ago…

That day was a rare time for Tsuna because he was alone. What with the whole mafia thing, it was becoming harder and harder for him to find time to be alone so he decided to take this opportunity to look around town for awhile but just as he was about to walk out of the door, the phone started to ring. With his mother in the market and everyone else gone with, he quickly picked up the phone. The first thing he heard was the faint sound of sobbing and thought that this was just a prank call or somebody just dialed the wrong number. But he waited for a bit until the person on the other end started talking. And the person did, but it was small whisper. So quiet that Tsuna had to strain his ears to hear the words.

_I…I'm so scared…I-I just don't know if I can be this happy…I-I feel like if I allow myself to be happy…they're going to be taken away…Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, all of them…just like…mother and father…_

Tsuna's eyes widen. He'd never heard of a voice so broken before but he wasn't sure as to whom that person was…but he had a feeling-but he hoped to God that he was wrong.

"_S-Shizuko-chan?" _

Tsuna had called out but after he said those words, the phone was immediately placed down. Tsuna had never known as to whom that call was intended for and he had asked Shizuko the next day but she had denied ever calling him. He had let that go, thinking nothing of it. But now as he was looking at Shizuko now, that conversation a long time ago was gnawing at him right now.

"W-What does that mean?" Tsuna asks. Shizuko looks at him, searching in his eyes. Prompting him to understand, _hoping_ that he would understand. But he merely looked at her blankly. Something in Shizuko cracked as she forced herself to smile once again.

"I'm just saying that I didn't want to be jealous of you guys. I mean, here I am studying until my brain turns to mush while you guys are having fun travelling and eating Fuuta's cooking." Shizuko laughs exaggeratingly.

Tsuna smiles sadly-feeling that the answer close but for some unknown reason, he still couldn't reach it. "Still a horrible liar."

Shizuko smiled back. "And will always be. But I'll tell you what though. The day I leave for England, I'll tell you the truth."

Tsuna smiles, satisfied for now. But something bothered him about that. "You sound like that will be the last time we'll see you…" Tsuna says half-heartedly and tries to wave it off but the serious look on her face made him think otherwise.

"It will be," She smiles sadly. "After I graduate from Oxford, I'll be leaving for California."

"T-That means…" Tsuna's heartbeat quickened as the thought gradually started to sink in.

"I'll be permanently saying goodbye, Tsuna-kun." A deathly silence fell over them as Shizuko went back to devouring her cakes.

But Tsuna couldn't even process the words that she said because what his heart was shouting out was too much for his brain.

_"Stop her idiot!" _His heart shouted.

_" I can't stop her," _His brain fought back with a defeating tone of voice. _"I could never stop her...not even back then." _

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I just really feel that this chapter is so...blah. What do you guys think?  
><strong>

**Anyway! Here's some news that you guys might like~  
><strong>

**Due to the fact that my friend is a Yaoi addict-I got infected as well. XD  
><strong>

**And now I currently planning on writing a ByakuranxOCxShoichi fic. (I still have to take it easy dammit! Baby steps!)  
><strong>

**Right now it's still a plan but if I get a positive response I'll definitely write it! (And this is the first time I've written something for BOTH of them. I always thought that I was going to write something for them...just never thought it was Yaoi XD Hurray for my friend! Who scarred me at first when she showed me that Yaoi manga but eventually made me love them!)  
><strong>


	7. Alcohol

_"The first thing in the human personality that dissolves in alcohol is dignity."_

_Author Unknown_

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen and the air had turned cold and icy. At a small bar just shy away from the hustle and bustle of the street sat a lone figure on a chair. In front of him was a glass of ice full of gin and a sorrowful burden too heavy to carry.<p>

He took another swig from the glass and slams it loudly on the counter, making a small but unnoticeable dent. The bartender, already well acquainted with customers like him, approaches him and pours him another drink. The man mumbles a slur of "Thank you" and the bartender moves away and returns to his previous activity.

This man-Tsunayoshi Sawada-despised the fact that Reborn had heightened his tolerance of alcohol because now, not even the seventeenth bottle of gin could make him forget about the events of the day.

"_After I graduate from Oxford, I'll be leaving for California."_

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he remembered the words that she had spoken. It's not like he had any right to stop her. He didn't own her, and what kind of friend would he be if he tried to cockblock her dreams like that?

But even when the logical part of his brain kept on yelling out the reasons and facts.

His brain couldn't answer the one reason as to why he was so damn **angry**.

Angry at her for not telling him anything about her decision.

Angry at himself for not stopping her.

Angry at America for taking both Kyoko _and _Shizuko away.

"Damn," Tsunayoshi grits his teeth and stares at the bottle angrily. He wanted to throw it. He _desperately _wanted to throw the damn thing.

But before he could do anything, a gentle hand takes hold of his hand. His eyes widened as he looked at the hand gently trying to soothe the shaking fingers that he had not noticed.

Tsunayoshi gently lifts up his eyes to see Shizuko standing next to him with a tired look on her eyes. Before Tsunayoshi could say anything, she takes a sit down next to him and gently-oh so gently, Tsunayoshi noted-rubs small circles on his hand to comfort him, his hand gently loosened their grip on the glass. She looks down at the glass, refusing to meet his eyes as Tsunayoshi stares at her.

"You're not okay," She whispers. This brought Tsunayoshi out of his stupor and he quickly takes his eyes off of her and focuses his gaze on the assorted alignment of liquor in front of him.

"Of course I'm okay," He lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tsu-kun," Tsunayoshi froze as he heard her say _that_ nickname. He bites his lips in nervousness as she in turn grips his hand. "Don't lie to me. You are not okay."

"Even if I am," He admitted as he continued to ignore the warm feeling spreading within the creases of his heart. "I'll be okay. I didn't become the Boss of Vongola for nothing, you know."

"That's the thing," She takes her gaze away from his hand and focus on the assortment of liquor in front of her too. "Being the Vongola Boss didn't entitle you to drown your sorrows in a bottle, and yet here we are."

Tsunayoshi blinked in surprise. He turns abruptly-ready to defend his honor and his dignity and refute her statement but his eyes widen once more when his gaze fell upon her form. She was trying to hold back tears as her eyes continued to stare at the bottles aligned perfectly on the glass cupboards. Tsunayoshi, confused and frightened, immediately grabs her hand and leads her out of the door-throwing some money on the table before they left.

When both of them reached the outside of the bar, she took greedy amounts of air as she tried to steady herself. Tsunayoshi waited patiently as she tried to compose herself.

When she had enough air, she turned to Tsunayoshi and gave him a weak smile.

"I told you, I never liked alcohol..."

Tsunayoshi's eyes softened. He remembered now. He remembered how even after all these years, she could never stand the sight of the culprit who took away the life of her parents. Even the scent of it made her gag.

He approached her and took her in his arms. He gently rubs his hand on her small form as she calms down her frenzied heart. He hadn't known as to why she had entered the place knowing full well that she would get sick but he hadn't mind. All he cared about was the warm and comforting feeling that swelled in his heart. He never knew that such feeling existed. He never knew that such feeling could be brought upon by her.

But he hadn't minded the feeling.

Because slowly, very slowly...he was starting to realize why he was so angry.

It wasn't because of her decision.

It wasn't because of why he hadn't stopped her.

And it wasn't even because of the American continent.

"Don't go," He whispered softly and she nodded against his chest, agreeing.

She just hadn't known that Tsunayoshi had meant it in more ways than one.

"Don't worry, I won't leave."

And Tsunayoshi just hadn't known that she-after so many years of pain and waiting,

Had finally _given_ **up.**

* * *

><p>Reborn sighed tiredly as he rubbed the small migraine away. He hadn't been expecting these turn of events at all.<p>

He had expected her to last much longer than this.

He had expected that he would notice it sooner rather than later.

With another tired sigh, Reborn picked up the piece of paper sitting on his tabletop as he silently lamented on whether or not to make the call.

Reborn gritted his teeth as he took a swig of expensive imported wine from his glass and shook his head tiredly as he remembered Shizuko making her request.

_"I want you to call Kyoko-chan and to tell her to come back home." _

_Reborn's eyes widened at the sudden request but nonetheless kept as calm as he possibly could as he asked, "Why?"_

_"Why else?" She answers as she brightly smiles-or as brightly as her heart allowed her to. "To fix Tsuna-kun's heart."_

_Reborn sighed exasperatedly as he opens his mouth but closed it quickly when a few tears escaped her eyes. Reborn's eyes widened but he didn't move from his spot._

_"And I'll take my final bow," She dramatically lowers her upper body as she places one open palm on her chest and her other arm extended sideward. She takes a deep breath and raises her body back up-her tears already gone. "And say goodbye to my famiglia."_

_She turns away from Reborn, who was still rooted to the spot, and walked towards the door. _

_"Wait!" Reborn shouted. She turns her head and looks at him-her eyes completely dead. "Are you just going to leave it like this?" He asks._

_She smiles sadly and closes her eyes. "Sometimes Reborn," She says with a broken sob. "A family isn't as strong as we try to make it out to be."_

_And with that she was gone._

Reborn hissed in frustration as he picked up the phone, dialed the number, and waited for the other person to pick up from the other line.

This was never the _"happy ending"_ he had been hoping for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***sigh* This is what I get for not writing for so long...my writing style sucks. Anyway, I might be busy this week and next week so I won't probably have time to write stuff. I'll try my best for you know me. I procrastinate at the first sign of work.

Anyway, bye bye for now~

PS. Who likes Exo? Because I'm currently in love with Baekhyun~ 3


	8. Lost Hope

_"The secret to getting away with lying is believing with all your heart, that goes for lying to yourself even moreso than lying to another."_

_Elizabeth Bear_

* * *

><p>"Reborn, have you called her already?" Shizuko asks as she eyes the tux clad Mafioso sitting in front of her. Shizuko had personally invited Reborn to a small cafe just ways away from her house and Reborn had gladly accepted-accounting to the fact that Shizuko would pay all food related costs. Shizuko-expecting this-gave no fight and regretfully paid for his bottle of <em>really<em> **expensive** glass of whisky as they both sat down and talked.

"Hmm..." Reborn takes one long sip as Shizuko eyes him annoyingly, waiting for the damn guy to put the glass down and talk but when he takes too damn long, her eye twitches.

"Reborn," She hisses out impatiently. "I _do _have a life too you know."

"Funny," Reborn raises an eyebrow and lowers the glass down. "You're really comedic today, Shizuko."

Shizuko resisted every urge to smash the glass into that smirking pretty face of his. Instead, she took a deep breath in and asked once again. "Did you or did you not?"

Reborn eyes her carefully and noted some few minor details that would have escaped the untrained eyes. Her hair was messy, under her eyes were heavy and dark eye bags, and from the looks of it...she had lost some weight. She looked normal yes but when Reborn scrutinized her from head to toe...he knew just how much she was suffering. Reborn's nose wrinkled in pity...how did it get this bad?

"No," He pours another glass of whiskey for himself and takes a small sip, trying to numb the guilt gnawing at him. "I didn't call her...well I did but the call didn't go through so I gave up and left it at that."

"W-What?" Her eyes widen as she grips the edge of the table tightly. "Reborn I told you-"

"Yes, you told me. But I don't want to hear what this is saying." Reborn points to Shizuko's forehead. "I want to hear what _this_ is saying." Reborn moves his hand to Shizuko's heart. Her eyes widen as she looks away from Reborn, tears starting to form from the corner of her eyes. She shakes away the melancholy feeling as she turns back to Reborn, eyes determined.

"Well tough luck buddy because this," She points to her heart. "Gives me nothing but heartaches so as of now, it's under solitary confinement."

Reborn frowns but quickly recovers his poker face before she could notice anything strange. "I'm disappointed Shizuko."

"Yeah," Shizuko laughs warily-brokenly. "You're not the only one Reborn."

"That's not it."

Shizuko looks up as Reborn leans forward, resting his chin on his outstretch palm which was resting on the table. "You never gave up back then and suddenly you're backing out. What happened?"

Shizuko closes her eyes and sighs, trying to reason with what seemed like an unreasonable Reborn. "I _did _give up, remember? I went to England and-"

"That wasn't giving up," Shizuko stares at Reborn as Reborn narrowed his eyes. "That was _running away_."

Shizuko's bottom lip quivered as she tries to stop it by biting her lip-she was not going to cry, especially not in front of Reborn. "Is there even a difference between the two?"

"Yes," Reborn pushes himself back up on the chair. "A very huge difference."

Silence loomed over the two as Shizuko pondered on what Reborn had said. She knew perfectly what he was trying to get across, problem was-she didn't want to acknowledge it herself...not when she was so close to cutting the string and throwing it away for good.

"Listen Reborn," She starts as she sighs, eyes downcast. "Don't ask me why, okay? It just is. Not all questions are meant to be answered you know."

Reborn eyed the pitiful sight in front of him. This was the girl that had burned so brightly in the past and now...he finally understand. It's not because her love for Tsuna had died out-he doubted if it ever will-but the fact that she had given all she had to give and seeing it not returned has caused that small flicker of hope...to burn out. It took it's time burning out though, Reborn mused, what a cruel punishment fate had bestowed upon her.

Reborn sighs and closes his eyes. He had miscalculated gravely. He had forgotten the golden rule of love-not everyone walks away happy. He just thought that maybe, just maybe, both of them were strong enough to overcome this rule. But he was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"One reason," Shizuko looks up at Reborn and Reborn in turn looks at her. "Give me one reason and I'll call Kyoko."

Shizuko smiles and it took Reborn one or two blinks to see what that smile really meant. No it was not sadness, not anger, and not even love. It was hopelessness.

Like seeing a dying man on his death bed.

"Because he loves her."

Reborn saw the tears that she was desperately trying to hold back, the words that she was biting back, and the emotions that she was trapping between the broken cracks of her heart. Reborn could no longer see suck pitiful sight go on much longer-if even she had much longer. So Reborn reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone. Because he too,

Had

Also

_**Given **_

**Up.**

"...Alright."

* * *

><p><em>RING<em>

_RING_

_RING_

_RI-CLICK_

_"This is Kyoko Sasagawa, who is this speaking please?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Tomorrow, you promise yourself, will be different, yet, tomorrow is too often a repetition of today.**__**"**_

_**James T. McKay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N:  
><strong>Hoho~ You can tell that the drama is just sizzling...why? BECAUSE THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED WITH A QUOTE! Haha XD I usually only use quotes at the start of the story but...I don't know this just felt appropriate somehow. Anyway, were (Probably) nearing the end so prepare yourself for a really sad ending...

Or a happy ending...

BWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil~


	9. Heartbreak

"_Was it hard?" I ask. "Letting go?"_

_"Not as hard as holding on to something that wasn't real."_

_Lisa Schroeder_

* * *

><p>"You sure this is okay Shizuko? This doesn't seem right." Gokudera stares at Shizuko sitting across him. He had not known as to why she had called him to pick her up, only to realize upon his arrival that Shizuko wasn't alone. Kyoko Sasagawa was with her, drinking tea and eating cake without a care in the world at a small cafe where Shizuko had instructed Gokudera where to go pick her up. Shizuko sat beside Kyoko, plastering on her fake smile as she conversed with the former school idol. And when Gokudera saw this, his blood had ran cold. No, he had no particular disdain for the former school idol but the thought that this girl was the same girl that brought the Vongola boss to tears-made his heart cold towards her. Even <em>if <em>she was the sister of his comrade.

"It's not about whether it's the right or wrong thing to do," Shizuko says calmly as she takes a small sip of tea. Kyoko had excused herself to the bathroom and the only ones left at the table were Gokudera and Shizuko. "It's about making Tsuna-kun happy."

"And you think this will?!" He hissed as he slams his fist harshly on the coffee table, prompting heads to turn to them.

Shizuko shrugs once again and smiles sadly. "Yeah...I think it will."

"Fuck," Gokudera curses out as he takes out a cigarette and lights it. "For someone whose graduating at the top of her class, you're a fucking idiot."

Shizuko's smile drops as she lightly glares at him. He ignores her weak glare and blows a puff of smoke. "I won't do it."

Shizuko frowns. "Gokudera..."

"Woman, don't give me that. I'm not doing it because I don't want to, I'm not doing it because of the Tenth." Gokudera spats as Shizuko's eyebrows furrow.

"So, you're purposely trying to make Tsuna-kun miserable...for Tsuna-kun?"

"Dammit woman!" He shouts once again slamming his fists on the table, a few customers cursed but none dared to approach the angry Mafioso. "Don't you fucking realize that Tenth is over her?!"

"And how would you know?!" Shizuko shouts, her anger flaring. "Do you think it's that easy to just rip out a person whose a part of your life?! Do you think it's easy to just throw away the feelings that you have for each other and pretend like nothing happened?! It's never that easy Gokudera! **NEVER!**" Shizuko pants as unshed tears glitter in her eyes. Gokudera stares back, wide-eyed-this was the very first time he had heard her raise her voice. But that wasn't enough to dissipate _his_ anger.

"What?" Gokudera laughs coldly. "Like what you're trying to do with the Tenth?"

This brought Shizuko to a halt. Her eyes widen, her hands clinched themselves tightly, as she looks down at the floor-desperately trying to hold back the onslaught of tears. Gokudera calms himself as he runs his hands through his silver hair. Alright, he knew he had crossed the line with that one.

"S-Sorry," Gokudera spoke softly, truly apologetic. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright," Shizuko looks up and looks at him squarely. "What you said was right, I _am _doing exactly that to Tsuna. But that doesn't make it any easier to hear though."

"So why-" Gokudera starts but before he could voice out his question, Kyoko strolls in with a happy look on her face. She greets Gokudera politely and turns to Shizuko with a small smile. Gokudera tried not to glare at Kyoko.

"Um...Shizuko-chan, you said that..." She fidgets under Shizuko's gaze. And this made Gokudera scowl. What _had _the Tenth seen in her?

Shizuko nodded, already knowing her question. "I just texted Tsuna-ku," Shizuko shakes her head. Gokudera noticed how she was blatantly trying to erase the Tenth's nickname from her memory-like how she was blatantly erasing Tsuna from her life. "Tsunayoshi, his waiting for you at the cafe across the street." She points out of the window where there was another cafe sitting across the street. Kyoko smiles brightly as she mumbles a small thank you and races out of the door and into the adjacent cafe. Gokudera and Shizuko wait as they observed the orange haired girl as she looked at herself in the mirror she brought one too many times. Fixing her hair, putting on some lipstick, and smiling like she had just won the lottery. Within a few short minutes, Tsuna arrives and enters the cafe. He looks around for a bit and to his surprise sees Kyoko. She waves him over and he joins her-a big smile on his face. They greeted each other as Tsuna sat down. From where Gokudera was sitting, they did look like a happy couple...and this irritated him to no end.

"See?" Shizuko pipes up, a sad smile on her face. "H-Happy as a chipmunk."

Gokudera turns to her and scrutinizes her carefully, almost _willing_ her to see what he sees. The fact that Tsuna was desperately trying to discreetly move away from Kyoko's touch or the fact that he would seldom look around the cafe, like he was looking for somebody else. But she sees none of this. All she focused on was the big grin that Tsuna was sporting-which dropped one too many times when Kyoko wasn't looking. Gokudera sighs tiredly and stands up from his seat. "Come on, I don't like your methods woman but looking at them like this is not good for your health."

She looks up at Gokudera and smiles slightly. "Yeah, your right." She stands up and turns to Gokudera. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"What?" He scoffs. "The fact that you're a masochist or your making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Huh," She smiles playfully. "Funny, never thought you'd be the kind of guy who watches chick flicks."

Gokudera glares as they both walk out of the cafe. Shizuko smiles as she turns to the other cafe across the street and a frown takes hold of her lips. Tsuna and Kyoko were happily laughing and smiling. A part of her wanted to be happy-it really did. But the bigger part was weeping once again for losing out to the former school idol.

"One more thing Gokudera," Gokudera turns to her and raises an eyebrow. She tears her eyes away from them and looks at Gokudera.

"I was the girl that seemed unbreakable...but I broke."

Gokudera's eyes widen but said nothing.

"I was the girl," She continued. "That seemed strong but crumbled. The girl who always laughed but cried. The girl who never stopped trying...but finally gave up. I was a stupid, stupid girl back then."

Gokudera's eyes widen as she moved forward and looked up at Gokudera with a sad smile-a smile that said that this was truly the end.

"And I don't want to be her anymore. She's full of self-loathing, full of disappointments, full of heartbreaks." Gokudera's jaw grows slack as Shizuko once again smile-that same painstaking smile. "Goodbye then, Gokudera. Thank you for being the brother I never had."

And with that, she side stepped away from Gokudera, hung her head low, and walked away-_from all of it. _

Gokudera grits his teeth and pulls out another cigarette and lights it.

"You foolish, idiotic, self-centered idiot."

Gokudera curses out as he turns his back on her and walks the opposite path.

He stops midway and turns around, to see that Shizuko's was walking further and further away from the cafe.

He cusses out strings of curses, crushes the cigarette with the heel of his shoe, and makes a move towards the cafe across the street.

Shizuko might have given up.

Reborn might have given up.

But Gokudera knew full well that Tsunayoshi was starting to open his eyes.

And he was going to make damn sure that Shizuko was there to see it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible."<em>

_Lisa Kleypas, Sugar Daddy_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N:  
><strong>Oh~ We are so close to the end ( I think so) and I'm having an internal battle whether it should end happily or sadly. Ah, well-let's just wait and see what my crazy mind thinks up huh?

**YUKI-SHI-CHAN: **I know this is long overdue but...ERMAGASH YOU LOVE EXO TOO! OH MA GASH OH MA GASH! *fan girl mode off* so yeah, I'm sooo happy to find another person who likes EXO o(T_T)/ You know, they're coming to my country to perform on January. Sadly though, I don't have the money to buy the tickets (and yes I cried for hours) Haha, well anyway. Thank you for the review~!

**PRINCESSAYUMIHIBARI13: **Did you know? You're review had me grinning for minutes! Seriously, I thought I teared up a bit when I read your review. It was actually what kept me going to write this chapter. so thank you ssooooooooo very much for that thoughtful review!

And to everyone else thank you so much~! I was actually planning to drop this story but seeing as so many people like it well, it gave me the inspiration to continue on writing!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! \(T_T)/


	10. Hope

_"I want you to take away the hope-the thing that is killing me."_

_Denis Leary_

* * *

><p>Gokudera runs his hands through his silver locks as he pulls out his cell phone. Every fiber of his being wanted to just march into the cafe, yank Tsuna out of his seat, and drive through Namimori until they found Shizuko. But the saner part of him knew he had to approach this situation carefully. Gokudera clinches his teeth as he punches in the numbers and waits for the other person on the line.<p>

_Damn, diffusing a bomb is easier than this._

"Ah...hello? Hayato-nii?" Gokudera sighs a small relief at the voice of Fuuta on the other line.

"Listen, Fuuta. Do you know where Shizuko is right now?" Gokudera asks as calmly as he possibly could as he looked towards the cafe. Both Kyoko and Tsuna were still grossly involved in their conversation, or at least Kyoko was. Tsuna just looked around trying to find as excuse to leave without looking like he _did _want to leave.

"Shizuko-nee? Hmm...no, I haven't heard anything from her." Fuuta answers back.

"Do me a favor Fuuta, find her. And when you do, keep her as distracted as you possibly can until me and the Tenth arrive. Got it?"

"E-Eh?" Gokudera raises an eyebrow as he hear shuffling noises from the other side of the phone. "Did something happen?" Fuuta's voice sounded concerned and urgent.

"No time to explain, just do what I tell you to do and find her. Quickly." Gokudera leaves no room for Fuuta to object as cuts off the line, shoves the phone into his pockets, and makes his way into the cafe.

* * *

><p><em>"Because a very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love."<em>

_Stendhal_

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell?! You want me to tell the administrative to <strong>cancel<strong> your application because you decided you don't want to move to California? Excuse me for my language Miss Shizuko but have you finally lost all of your marbles?!" Shizuko smiled stiffly as the person on the other line continue to scold her and curse her with every curse word she had in her vocabulary, which weren't much.

"L-Listen Professor," She tried to soothe the angry woman. "It's not that big of a deal, I'm still going to continue my education...I'm just not going to California that's all."

Another spew of insults and scolding came from the other line as Shizuko held out at arms length as she rubs her ear annoyingly. After a few seconds she warily nears the phone back to her ear. "Have you calmed down now?"

"Why in all that's is holy would you give up this opportunity? You were begging me, _**begging me**_ to let the administrative change their minds about recommending you and now you're just going to throw it away?!" Shizuko shrinks at her shrill voice.

"Look, I just think...that California is too far for me and," Shizuko smiles sadly as she looked at the gravestone of her deceased mother and father. "Visiting Namimori reminded me of the reason why I wanted to become a doctor in the first place. I know going to California is going to be bring me a lot of money but I don't want that, I never wanted that." She looks up at the sky and smiles slightly. "I wanted to become a doctor because I wanted to help people, people like my mother and father."

"But you'll be helping a lot of people in California!" Her professor rebukes. "Important and rich people!"

Shizuko smiles stiffly as she tears her gaze away from the sky and back to the gravestone. "Please respect my decision professor. And I-I'm sorry for putting so much trouble on you."

She suddenly went silent and Shizuko bites her lower lip nervously. The minutes stretched on until finally, she heard a long and tiresome sigh.

"Fine I'll tell the administration. You made your decision but that doesn't mean I like it. Make sure you prepare yourself for _weeks _worth of work, got it? If you think you were being worked to the bone before, just wait until you return!"

And with an evil chuckle she cuts off the line. Shizuko laughs nervously as she pockets the phone. "Looking forward to it Professor." She murmurs sarcastically as she approaches the grave and starts to move away the dead leaves that had gathered around the grave.

"I'm really sorry you guys," She reaches out shakily and touches the nameplate. "Truly honest to God sorry."

Shizuko balls her fist tightly as she shook away the overwhelming feeling of crying. She _had_ wanted that job in California but she felt that the reason why she wanted that job was for selfish reason. Selfish reasons that included running away from the friends and family that she had made in Namimori. She truly did want to be with them-Tsuna and everyone-but she had felt that the first thing she had to do was fix herself. She needed to find the broken pieces and glue them back together. And who knows? Maybe by next year, she'd be bringing along a boyfriend for the next visit.

A pang of pain envelops her as that thought crosses her mind. She shakes her head helplessly. No, it wasn't the right thing to do to play with someone heart like that just because her own heart was in a huge mess right now. Don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you...was that right? She thought glumly as she walked away from the grave of the two people whom she had loved with all of her heart. She had one year, she told herself, one year to fix up the broken pieces of her heart and come back to Namimori.

"Shizuko-nee!"

Shizuko slightly froze at the slightly girlish voice that was calling out for her name. She squinted at the figure that was running towards her and realized it was Fuuta. With sweat running down the side of his face, he exhaustedly stood in front of her. He took in greedy amounts of air as inhaled deeply. Shizuko looked at the poor condition Tsuna was in and her motherly instincts turned on in that instant. Shizuko moved towards him and doted on the poor boy, she took out a handkerchief and started wiping his face to get rid of the sweat.

"Fuuta! What in the world were you doing? Are you sick? Why are you so pale? Here have some water!" She quickly reaches into her bag and takes out some bottled water. Fuuta took it, mumbled something incoherent that sounded like a thank you, and downed the bottle in one go. After finishing the bottle, he wipes the last remnants of the liquid from his mouth, and looks at her with tired but determined eyes.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked nervously. With half of the people she cared about in the mafia, it was hard to calm down whenever someone looked so serious.

"N-Nothing at all!" He shouted a little bit to happily, his eyes softening. Fuuta knew as to why he was here and knew that he had to succeed at his mission. He wanted Shizuko to be happy, everyone wanted that. So he knew he had to thing fast. "Sooo, how's the weather?"

Shizuko's face fell. Was he seriously asking about the weather? Shizuko tried not to burst out into laughter.

"Well, since were outside and we aren't being pelted by a torrential rain." She smirks amusingly. "I'd say pretty good."

"Haha!" Fuuta laughed a little too loudly, a little to fakely. "You're so funny, nee-chan!"

"Okay, stop it Fuuta. You're scaring me. Not only do you _not_ have a future in acting but you're hiding something. So spill it." Shizuko glared lightly. Fuuta seemed to have flinched but nonetheless gained his composure back and plastered on a fake smile. Shizuko smiled evilly, Fuuta was always the good kid and never liked being scolded and she knew just how to make him confess. It wasn't the nicest way to do it but she knew that Fuuta wouldn't come running to her, with sweat pouring down from his face just to ask about the weather.

"Fuuta De La Stella!" Shizuko shouted, using the same reprimanding voice she had used when they were still so young. Usually this was reserved for Lambo and this was the first time Fuuta heard this voice directed at him. Fuuta flinched physically, feeling like he just committed a crime he hung his head low and Shizuko quickly regretted as his lips started to quiver. She reached out a gave him a hug to stop him from completely bursting out into tears, she never liked it when people cried in front of her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Fuuta." She soothed and Fuuta nodded slightly. With a sigh of relief, Shizuko patted his back-signifying the end of the hug. But Fuuta didn't let go. Confused Shizuko patted him once again, this time a little harder. Still, he held on.

"Ah...Fuuta? When another person pats another person's back it says that the hug should end. It's kind of like an unspoken rule...so...could you let go now?"

But Fuuta didn't so much as budge, he kept on clinging to her like koala.

"I-I'm sorry Shizuko-nee," Fuuta sniffed, trying to hide the way his voice cracked but failed. "Hayato-nii told me not let you go anywhere until he and Tsuna-nee arrived."

At the mention of Tsuna's name, Shizuko went rigid. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She glared at the back of Fuuta's head as her hands clinched tightly.

"That son of a-" Shizuko cuts herself off, not wanting to curse in front of Fuuta. "Look, Fuuta. Don't listen to Gokudera. Let me go okay? I'm really busy right now." She pleaded but Fuuta didn't even budge. She tried to push him away but with Fuuta's strong build and tight grip, it was impossible to get away from his grasp.

"Look Fuuta," Shizuko growled out, entirely serious. "I'm seriously going to yell out rape if you don't let me go!" She shouted but Fuuta shook his head, making some of his hair enter her mouth almost gagging her. She spits out the brown locks of hair and digs her fingers into Fuuta's shirt, thinking he would let go. She could feel Fuuta flinch but in the end he still held on.

"You're evil! You are pure evil! I swear the moment I buy some sweets from England I'm going to give them all to Lambo! You hear me?! Fuuta, let me go!" She shouted as panic and anger erased all rationality. Tears welled up in her eyes at the passing thought that right at that moment, Tsuna was making his way over to where they were. She wasn't ready. She knew that if she saw Tsuna smiling and telling her **once **_again_ how he and Kyoko were back together-she would finally lose all reason and hope and run away. Run away for good. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE TSUNA!" She shrieked hysterically, not caring at all that she might have completely damaged Fuuta's sense of hearing.

"But Tsuna-nii is looking for you," Shizuko fell silent. Her brain stopped function as all of her systems just seemed to shut down. Fuuta breaks away from the hug and stares at Shizuko with a small smile, tears forming in his eyes. "Tsuna-nii is _finally _looking for you."

Shizuko stared at him, searching his face for any trace of deceit.

She found none.

Not a single one.

And, without her permission and knowledge as to why, an onslaught of tears started to fall down from her face.

* * *

><p><em>"But then again, it is only hope which is real, and reality is a bitterness and a deceit."<em>

_William Makepeace Thackeray_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>It seems that the masses have one and were going to go with a happy ending~ Hoho. This is really my favorite chapter since well, have you noticed that the three quotes up there are connected?

You just scrolled up and connected them didn't you? ;) Cool don't you think? haha, well it just poped into my head and I thought I should try it.

SO once again, thank you for your reviews you guys~ Honestly, if I have a bad day all I do is read your guys reviews as I grin like an idiot.

ONCE AGAIN~! THANK YOU~~~!

Less than three!

Less than three~!


End file.
